


Break The Walls Down

by Cyprus_Sparrow



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Y2AJ, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyprus_Sparrow/pseuds/Cyprus_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Jericho welcomes AJ Styles to the WWE. Lotsa smut and written at 2am when my insomnia was being a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Walls Down

Chris Jericho smirked as he walked down the hotel room hallway. It was the night after his second match with AJ Styles, and Chris decided he needed an extra welcome gift, besides what was given in the ring.

He turned a corner when hit by a stroke of luck. AJ Styles was waiting by the elevators. He’d changed out of his ring gear, wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of loose-fitting gym shorts, but it was definitely him.

‘Target sighted,’ Chris said to himself as he walked up calmly. He smirked again and nodded at AJ, who ignored him, and whistled to himself until the elevator dinged.

When the two men stepped in, Chris noted what floor AJ was headed to. 14. Chris nodded, acknowledging that it was his floor as well, before resuming his whistling. After the elevator shifted, he reached over and hit the stop button.

“Dude, what the hell?” AJ asked.

“What? I thought I should formally welcome you to the WWE,” Chris said innocently.

“By trapping me in an elevator?”

“No,” Chris said as he slowly pushed AJ against the wall. “The elevator was just a convenient location.”

“Look,” AJ stammered, “I’m..I’m not gay-“

Chris chuckled. “Oh yes. I’ve heard your viewpoint on sexuality. Methinks you doth protest too much, AJ.”

“But…I…you totally have a dad bod anyway,” AJ choked out. His face was slowly turning red with each word as he tried to avoid any eye contact with Chris.

Chris wasn’t having that. He grabbed AJ’s chin and forced him to look him in the eye. “Well, if you think I have a dad bod then I think I’ve found a kink of yours, because you’ve been eyeing me like a piece of meat since you got here.”

AJ tried to protest again but was cut off by Chris surging forward and capturing his mouth in a kiss, which AJ hungrily returned. Chris laughed to himself. ‘I knew he was a slut,’ he thought.

Chris and AJ battled for dominance, but it was a battle Chris was winning. As his tongue explored AJ’s mouth, his hands traced down AJ’s arms to his wrists. Chris took the younger man’s hands and slid each of them over his head, until he could pin them both down with one hand. Between that and pressing against him while kissing, AJ was helpless. Not that he minded at the moment.

Chris could feel his cock swelling but tried to ignore it for the time being. He pulled away and began sucking and nipping at AJ’s neck, all while AJ moaned in pleasure. He snuck a glance and saw that they were still 12 floors away, and knew this elevator was slow. Given how late it was, Chris doubted anyone else would be getting on, so he decided to risk it. With AJ distracted, he reached back and started the elevator again.

AJ didn’t seem to notice. Chris returned his onslaught on AJ’s body, tracing his tongue down the man’s jawline and sucking on the pulse point of his neck. At the same time, his free hand snaked its way into AJ’s shorts and began stroking the man’s cock. Chris remained very gentle, just enough to be teasing without offering any real relief. AJ groaned and let out a small, “Please…”

That’s when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Chris pulled his hands away and walked out as if nothing happened.

AJ was incredibly frustrated and stunned. He stumbled out after him. “Wait,” he called.

Chris stopped and turned around, a smug grin on his face.

“I…you…what happens now?”

“AJ,” Chris said, “I can’t stop the elevator all night. And it’s about time I get to my room. What happens now is up to you.” With that, Chris turned and walked down the hall again, finding his room and walking inside. He decided to wait for a while before bothering to shower.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

 


End file.
